buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
CNET Live FAQ
CNET Live is where to watch BOL live shows. Follow Twitter.com/CNETfans for live stream alerts, schedule, who's hosting and what's up with the site and chat. The Show When does the show start? Buzz Out Loud records live at approximately 10:30 a.m. PT (17:30Z, 1:30 p.m. ET). Start time is indeterminate. Do the hosts watch the chat? Molly (mollywood), Brian Tong, (briantong), Stephen (Stephen) and the other hosts do log into chat. They usually talk on screen and in text before and after the show. Please don't forget that they're at work recording a show. During the actual recording, they don't have a lot of time to look at the chat. They may or may not answer questions or acknowledge you. Please treat them with courtesy at all times. Nicks of other regular hosts are: audiodonald (Donald Bell) and Cooley (Brian Cooley). I missed the show, how can I see it? Video of the podcast portion of the show is available On Demand at CNET Live. Click on the show you want to watch. That will take you to the show page where you'll see the episode list. The pre and post shows are only available live unless Stephen uploads a Web Exclusive. Note: If you do not see the Live link when the stream starts, refresh. Many people are unable to view CNET video in Firefox with AdBlock on. Turn it off for the page, refresh and try again. A few have reported problems with Open DNS, private mode or Spybot Search & Destroy. If you are on a Mac with Flash 10.1, 10.2 or 10.3 and getting only audio, there is a bug with Flash in OS X. To fix, downgrade to Flash 10.0. http://bit.ly/geM94C http://tinyurl.com/r59ere Video podcast links: iTunes, Zune, RSS The Chat Room *The chat is open 24/7. *It is an IRC chat, moderated and not meant for trolling, spamming, or doing anything not family friendly- especially during the live show itself. *Basic IRC commands can be found at: Geekshed User Commands *You can access the chat from any (IRC client) *Note: the open source version of X-Chat is at http://silverex.org/news)at irc.geekshed.net #CNETFans *Often the show hosts (Molly, Brian, Stephen and the other regular hosts) will read comments from chat. Please note that there's more interaction in the pre and post shows. IRC network and channel irc.geekshed.net #CNETFans Most frequently needed commands To change your nick, type /nick newnickhere replace 'newnickhere' with the nick you'd like to use To register your nick, type /ns register password email replace 'password' with a password you can remember, and 'email' with a real email address. You will receive an email with instructions. The first time you log in after registering your nick, you must identify, type /ns identify password replace 'password' with the password you used to register. To change your password, type /ns set password newpasswordhere replace 'newpasswordhere' with the password you want If you forget your password, type /join #help ask for help and network staff will help you Why Did My Nick Change To Unidentified? If your nick was automatically changed to Unidentified##### this means that you were using a registered nick. *'If you registered it, you must identify (log in):' **Change your nick back to what it was: /nick YourNameHere **Identify with NickServ within 60 seconds: /ns identify YourPasswordHere *'If you did not register it:' **The nick is already registered on the network, choose another: /nick NewNameHere See Also: Why should I register my nick? How do I register my Nick? Chat Room Conduct Anything not covered here, is up to the channel founder's and operator's discretion, please respect their requests. Remember that CNET fans are of many ages and backgrounds from all over the world. Please be courteous and respectful to other users. Be polite, family-friendly, and don't be disruptive. We are an English-speaking chat room. Note: Users who insult or harass a show host, or in any way make them feel uncomfortable, will be permanently banned. Chat is a place the hosts feel comfortable to visit. Keep it that way. You may be warned, kicked, muted, or banned for any of the following: *Hate speech *Foul language *Sexual comments *Disruptive behavior *Spamming or flooding *Harassment or abuse of other users *Arguing with OPs *Repeatedly trashing CNET and CNET shows. Take it to email, voicemail, forums or your blog *PM/Query/DCC/CTCP anyone (especially hosts and OPs) without first asking their permission *Adopting a nick containing the word CNET, a host name or show title in whole or in part *Overlong nicks. Please keep to as few characters as possible. 12 and under is best. (Too long nicks force everyone's chat text over to one side) *You may not use the word 'Unidentified' in a nick. Unidentified indicates the chatter is having trouble with their logon *Overuse of /me commands, pasting in long links or text when the channel is busy *Bot suicides (using caps or language just to get kicked) *Excessive use of caps, it is considered to be shouting and rude in IRC. ChanBot will kick you *Please turn off away messages and brag scripts *Ban evasion When you are in chat you are a guest on the GeekShed IRC network. See their Terms of Service. Chat Moderators (Channel Operators) Pb30 - Founder, creator of WatchBOL.com, channel owner and unofficial Mayor of Buzztown Gknee - Channel owner/successor Channel Operators (OPs) In alphabetical order *'Operators (OPs)' ddawg, Ikcor, ' mors_d', Seiichi01, '''tapchus, yoyo *'Half Channel Operators (Hops)' bunny, canoy07, phatemokid Category:Topics Category:Index